Tired but Alive
by RUxKU
Summary: Unohana Heads to fight Zaraki and her husband saves her. Some Unohana/Urahara. Its slow progressing. May be some spoiler for Quincy Arc fight.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry that there is not much humor in this story...**

 **Disclaimer: This belongs to Tite Kubo.**

 **Continuing on from here, most of the Chapters will be Flashbacks.**

* * *

The first full sentence she had actually spoken to him was "I am going to have to ask you to take off your clothes."

"W-wait isn't it to early for you to be saying tha-"

He was cut off from his crude joke, wincing in pain due to the burning hot tea on his pure white Captain haori.

 ***Flashback*(IN A FLASHBACK!)**

 _"Hey you. The small, short one." beckoned Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the Twelfths craziest scientist._

 _Both Akon and Hiyori turned around at his call._

 _Akon was still new in the precinct so he didn't yet realize that his appointed nickname was 'small boy number one'._

 _But, Hiyori who had known her given nickname stomped over and had an outburst._

 _"You idiot! I have to tell you over and over again that my name is Hiyori Sarugaki! Say it: Hi-yor-i Sa-ru-ga-ki. With the title of Lieutenant! You've been here for two years! Do you even know your name baldy!?" _

_He ignored her, already used to her complaining and said: "Shut up! I only called you to wake up the Captain."_

 _He sneered on 'Captain' to emphasize his annoyance directed to her._

 _"Fine." Hiyori grumbled as she picked up papers she had thrown at him in her tantrum._

 _As she wandered through the halls, she was greeted by many members in the Twelfth Squadron. She had finally reached her Captain's room as she noticed a small, folded piece of paper sticking out from the corner of his door._

 _Hiyori being nosy, wanted to pry. So she bent over to pick up the small slip of paper. As she was bent over, the door suddenly swung open and Urahara Kisuke, yawning with a cup of fresh warm tea in hand took one big step out of his door..._

 _...And tripped on Hiyori's arched back. But as he was in the process of falling, he carefully analyzed how he would fall and tilted the cup at a certain angle so that the tea didn't spill out._

 _He had successfully analyzed the problem and landed with out a drop of tea on the wooden floors._

 _But, he had scraped his knees, hands, and face as he landed ungracefully. He had set the full cup on the floor in order to inspect the damage done to Hiyori and him._

 _Sadly, in order to relay a message to Captain Urahara, officer of the Fourth: Hanataro Yamada ran over to Urahara (he was not yet promoted)._

 _Urahara had gotten along with Seinosuke Yamada before he was promoted yet they still kept in touch even with Urahara's recent promotion._

 _Soon after the friendship between the two grew, Urahara befriended his younger brother Hanataro._

 _The captain smiled and waved his hand at Hanataro at the precise moment he slipped..._

 _...And kicked the cup resting on the floor. **All** of the tea was splashed, aiming at Hiyori. But, Urahara blocked it and suffered having unbearably hot tea all over him. _

_Shaking, he slowly turned his head at a wide-eyed Hiyori and only said this:_

 _"Lab Safety. If there was some sort of chemical residue on your lab coat that reacted to burning hot tea, you would be in danger."_

 _Hiyori jump-kicked Urahara directly in the face and yelled at an unconscious Urahara on the floor. "You...you...ugh! **That's** the **only** thing you have to say after that!? What the hell was that anyway? Huh?" _

_"M-Miss Hiyori! Captain Urahara is unconscious! He can't respond to your questions!"_

 _"You." she directed to a small and scared Hanataro who was bowing his head on the floor in apology. "Take him to the Fourth and have Captain Unohana heal his sorry-ass."_

 _"Y-Yes Lieutenant Hiyori m'am."_

 ***END FLASHBACK IN FLASHBACK***

Captain of the Fourth, Retsu Unohana looked at Urahara with interest and confusion.

Mostly confusion.

"That is... quite an interesting story if I do say so myself. Now, I am going to have to ask you to take off your clothes." she repeated. This time with her _beg on your knees_ smile.

Urahara blushed and smiled while fumbling with his sash while thinking in his mind **'SHIT-SHIT-SHIT-SHIT-SH...'**

No doubt, she was a beautiful woman who was revered everywhere. Why shouldn't he be humbled by her grace...

She stilled his fumbling hands and untied it herself, growing impatient (Okay, well THAT sounded wrong. There is no sexual content in this story).

Urahara slid his clothes off as she bent down to give him a temporary haori. He quickly dressed and after that, they stood there for at least two more awkward minutes as she healed his face and inspected his health.

After that, she gave him a cup of hot tea and he stared at it warily, traumatized from his past experience.

"...Are you getting along in the Thirteen Court Guards? You have been here for about a year correct?"

He answered all of her questions and asked her how long she had been a Captain in the Soul Society.

Her face blanched with the question as she stared at him for a long moment almost as if memorizing his face. He began to blush under her stare and the quick change in color snapped her out of her trance.

"So, while you were telling me the story, you mentioned a folded piece of paper. Was there anything on that paper or do you want to be discrete?"

 _'She...she changed the subject...'_ he sweat-dropped.

He answered her every question in his head with complete honesty. _'I sketched a detailed picture of you and doodles little hearts around it. Ha ha funny right.'_

What he told her though...was an obvious lie.

"It was nothing! My door was acting odd so I had to use a piece of paper to fix it...somehow." He smiled with an awkward grin as a pen that was on the table next to him rolled off. The pen rolled closer to Unohana and she looked at him and slowly bent over to pick it up.

That was a mistake.

As she bent over, her front braid moved out of the way exposing a long gash on her collarbone.

And, of course, her (as the people in the Fourth would say) um...'healthy' cleavage.

Urahara had to stay at the Fourth longer than he expected due to blood loss

* * *

 **(Ha. Get my joke?) Blood-loss...okay I'll stop.**

 **Please comment to help this lost cause of a story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again: nothing about Bleach was my idea.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

-Muken-

Unohana's hair was unbraided and as it fell around her shoulders, a visible scar was revealed just above her bosom. She squinted and lowered her eyelids into a more menacing form. One that showed sadness. Or pleasure. The present Captain of the Eleventh didn't know.

That was something that gave Zaraki 'Kenpachi' chills as the heavy doors opened, revealing this cold woman.

"You know, you're not really the Kenpachi. No one was." said Unohana in a playful manner as he stepped into the cold air.

"So, do you mind if I simply call you Captain Zaraki? Or just Zaraki? Which do you prefer?"

Zaraki grinned madly and said with his cracked voice, "I've never been one for the 'Captain' shit _Yachiru_. You of all people should know this."

The name stung, she couldn't lie.

It brought back cold memories of suffering and blood-lust. It was salt on an open wound. She _really_ didn't want to relive this.

"Over a thousand years of healing and living in tranquility gone for what reason? All I wanted was a peaceful life as Unohana Retsu. A peaceful life with my family. A complete life that didn't make me feel empty. But at least I did live long enough to enjoy life. I got married, had kids, made friends. But what did you do? You're still the same from when you were a child. Violent and Bloodthirsty. And f _oolish_ " said Yachiru Unohana with seriousness.

She'd almost forgotten what her duty was until now. And before, she didn't taste bitterness in her mouth.

When she mentioned that she was happily married, Zaraki felt blood boil in him. He had always loved her and looked up to her with both admiration and respect. But of course, so did everyone.

And of course, being the smart Captain she is, she knew.

Everyone at some point had a crush on Retsu. She is widely known throughout the Soul Society for being beautiful, elegant, and the kindest person anyone has ever met. Even the Souls in the lowest Rukongai deeply admire the Captain that often wandered around and usually conversing with others.

Even Captains were in awe at her beauty and personality. She politely declined those who chose to make a move and even then, their admiration was pure.

Unohana stood up straighter with more confidence in her than there was in the past thousands of years.

She was prepared to fight. But in her mind, she wasn't prepared to die.

 _'I must find a way to stop this madness without getting hurt and without severley harming the Eleventh Captain.'_

Retsu understood the anger Urahara would have if he discovered that Kenpachi ever even cut her.

There would be hardly any mercy.

 _'If he gets angered, he will not hold back. His exile is already forgiven. If he does something, anything, that goes against the Thirteen Court Guard Squads..._

 _It would happen all over again. Jinta. Ururu, Tessai. Yoruichi...Kisuke. All of them would be exiled all over again. And since attacking a Captain would be more consequential, they would completely ban me from seeing any of them. At least Shunsui is the new Head-Captain. He would be on my sid-'_

"Hey! Pay attention. Or am I too boring for you? If you're so uninterested then let's get on with the fight Yachiru." cracked Zaraki, interrupting her thoughts.

"Indeed I was quite bored. You say I was not paying attention yet you did not move either. That much I did notice. I pray you aren't as weak as before."

"Heh. Ya' sure as hell got a way of ticking me off." Kenpachi roared with laughter.

"I suppose I do." she smirked back.

"But admit it, we ain't so different, you and I. We both love bloodshed. And you sure as hell know how we both love to murder. And we got another factor in for us, we're criminals!"

No comeback. Just narrowed eyes and a positioned fighting stance.

She just stood there. Still. Silent. _Waiting_.

And telling herself it was all true.

* * *

 **I believe Unohana is bound to be at least one of the top three most beautiful people in the Soul Society don't you agree? Right after Byakuya! heh-heh. I crack myself up sometimes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. Where it belongs...**

 **To differentiate between thoughts and devices...**

 _Thoughts_

 _'Electronic Devices'_

* * *

As Kisuke was progressing through the Precipice World, he was thinking about the most possible strategic way to save Retsu and where she might be _'training'_.

 _'...Ura-*static* Urahara...'_

Tessai spoke through the tiny communication device clipped on Urahara's ear. Their experiment.

Urahara replied and told Tessai that the trial-run had worked and that the device was successful.

They had created a mobile device in which a person can communicate and track another's health and reiatsu specifically for the Dangai and the Soul Society. They were still modifying it for Hueco Mundo.

They had waited for the right time to test it and in desperation for an easier way to talk, they thought that Kisuke would be testing the experiment.

It was a good thing that it worked because if it didn't, they would have no other means of communication. Urahara had left his flip-phone behind in the tent in Hueco Mundo.

"Tessai," Kisuke said. "Where would she be?"

Tessai immediately understood who he was talking about as he pulled out a map in an old textbook. The yellowed pages handled delicately in fear of them tearing.

' _Boss, it's possible that they are already fighting.'_

 _Good, _thought Kisuke _Tessai's voice is coming in clearer._

"Yes, it is possible." _That's why I have to be quicker_. His thoughts and voice were emanating at the same time but they didn't follow each other.

 _'In the Seireitei, there is one private and open area that is currently in use.'_

"Where is it Tessai?" asked Kisuke. His voice was serious and blank but his mind was screaming and yelling at him. His memories recalled their time together no matter how hard he tried to stop it and replayed it like a dream. A nightmare.

 _What if she was..._

His mind repeated that phrase like a chant even though he willed his mind to stop. To shut up. He quoted his wife _To even try to control one's mind is to lose all creativity_ _._ She had said it to him under a tree on a summer day when they were enjoying tea. When they were safe from battle.

"Tessai? Where is she?"

 _'Boss... she's in Muken. Promise me you won't do anything irrational. Kisuke, I am asking you, as a friend to think about what's best for the kids. Don't start a fight. But...but save her. Please. We all need her in our lives. Especially the kids. And tell her...tell her that Ururu looks exactly like her. And that they miss her.'_

"Tessai...that was going to be the first thing I told her. Don't worry, the kids will be reunited with their mother. I will save her."

The determination in his voice was apparent as he ran in the empty space. Finally, he saw the dim light of the Soul Society.

Filled with relief, he jumped through the opening that led to the Soul Society.

He had felt her reiatsu.

* * *

 **I made the quote myself. I hope that you liked it! Tell me if I need to fix anything or make a character more realistic to the actual Manga or Anime. Thank you for reading this far.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry that there is not much humor in this story...**

 **Disclaimer: This belongs to Tite Kubo.**

 **Continuing on from here, most of the Chapters will be Flashbacks.**

* * *

The first full sentence she had actually spoken to him was "I am going to have to ask you to take off your clothes."

"W-wait isn't it to early for you to be saying tha-"

He was cut off from his crude joke, wincing in pain due to the burning hot tea on his pure white Captain haori.

 ***Flashback*(IN A FLASHBACK!)**

 _"Hey you. The small, short one." beckoned Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the Twelfths craziest scientist._

 _Both Akon and Hiyori turned around at his call._

 _Akon was still new in the precinct so he didn't yet realize that his appointed nickname was 'small boy number one'._

 _But, Hiyori who had known her given nickname stomped over and had an outburst._

 _"You idiot! I have to tell you over and over again that my name is Hiyori Sarugaki! Say it: Hi-yor-i Sa-ru-ga-ki. With the title of Lieutenant! You've been here for two years! Do you even know your name baldy!?" _

_He ignored her, already used to her complaining and said: "Shut up! I only called you to wake up the Captain."_

 _He sneered on 'Captain' to emphasize his annoyance directed to her._

 _"Fine." Hiyori grumbled as she picked up papers she had thrown at him in her tantrum._

 _As she wandered through the halls, she was greeted by many members in the Twelfth Squadron. She had finally reached her Captain's room as she noticed a small, folded piece of paper sticking out from the corner of his door._

 _Hiyori being nosy, wanted to pry. So she bent over to pick up the small slip of paper. As she was bent over, the door suddenly swung open and Urahara Kisuke, yawning with a cup of fresh warm tea in hand took one big step out of his door..._

 _...And tripped on Hiyori's arched back. But as he was in the process of falling, he carefully analyzed how he would fall and tilted the cup at a certain angle so that the tea didn't spill out._

 _He had successfully analyzed the problem and landed with out a drop of tea on the wooden floors._

 _But, he had scraped his knees, hands, and face as he landed ungracefully. He had set the full cup on the floor in order to inspect the damage done to Hiyori and him._

 _Sadly, in order to relay a message to Captain Urahara, officer of the Fourth: Hanataro Yamada ran over to Urahara (he was not yet promoted)._

 _Urahara had gotten along with Seinosuke Yamada before he was promoted yet they still kept in touch even with Urahara's recent promotion._

 _Soon after the friendship between the two grew, Urahara befriended his younger brother Hanataro._

 _The captain smiled and waved his hand at Hanataro at the precise moment he slipped..._

 _...And kicked the cup resting on the floor. **All** of the tea was splashed, aiming at Hiyori. But, Urahara blocked it and suffered having unbearably hot tea all over him. _

_Shaking, he slowly turned his head at a wide-eyed Hiyori and only said this:_

 _"Lab Safety. If there was some sort of chemical residue on your lab coat that reacted to burning hot tea, you would be in danger."_

 _Hiyori jump-kicked Urahara directly in the face and yelled at an unconscious Urahara on the floor. "You...you...ugh! **That's** the **only** thing you have to say after that!? What the hell was that anyway? Huh?" _

_"M-Miss Hiyori! Captain Urahara is unconscious! He can't respond to your questions!"_

 _"You." she directed to a small and scared Hanataro who was bowing his head on the floor in apology. "Take him to the Fourth and have Captain Unohana heal his sorry-ass."_

 _"Y-Yes Lieutenant Hiyori m'am."_

 ***END FLASHBACK IN FLASHBACK***

Captain of the Fourth, Retsu Unohana looked at Urahara with interest and confusion.

Mostly confusion.

"That is... quite an interesting story if I do say so myself. Now, I am going to have to ask you to take off your clothes." she repeated. This time with her _beg on your knees_ smile.

Urahara blushed and smiled while fumbling with his sash while thinking in his mind **'SHIT-SHIT-SHIT-SHIT-SH...'**

No doubt, she was a beautiful woman who was revered everywhere. Why shouldn't he be humbled by her grace...

She stilled his fumbling hands and untied it herself, growing impatient (Okay, well THAT sounded wrong. People this is **_NOT _** a lemon. Sorry. This is rated **M** due to language).

Urahara slid his clothes off as she bent down to give him a temporary haori. He quickly dressed and after that, they stood there for at least two more awkward minutes as she healed his face and inspected his health.

After that, she gave him a cup of hot tea and he stared at it warily, traumatized from his past experience.

"...Are you getting along in the Thirteen Court Guards? You have been here for about a year correct?"

He answered all of her questions and asked her how long she had been a Captain in the Soul Society.

Her face blanched with the question as she stared at him for a long moment almost as if memorizing his face. He began to blush under her stare and the quick change in color snapped her out of her trance.

"So, while you were telling me the story, you mentioned a folded piece of paper. Was there anything on that paper or do you want to be discrete?"

 _'She...she changed the subject...'_ he sweat-dropped.

He answered her every question in his head with complete honesty. _'I sketched a detailed picture of you and doodles little hearts around it. Ha ha funny right.'_

What he told her though...was an obvious lie.

"It was nothing! My door was acting odd so I had to use a piece of paper to fix it...somehow." He smiled with an awkward grin as a pen that was on the table next to him rolled off. The pen rolled closer to Unohana and she looked at him and slowly bent over to pick it up.

That was a mistake.

As she bent over, her front braid moved out of the way exposing a long gash on her collarbone.

And, of course, her (as the people in the Fourth would say) um...'healthy' cleavage.

Urahara had to stay at the Fourth longer than he expected due to blood loss

* * *

 **(Ha. Get my joke?) Blood-loss...okay I'll stop.**

 **Please comment to help this lost cause of a story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**These chapters are all gonna be flashbacks. Sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo and no one else. Though I wish I could draw like him.**

* * *

In the middle of spring, Urahara had officially and successfully lasted one full year of being a Captain of The Gotei Thirteen. As he was walking through the Serietei, someone wrapped their arms around the Twelfth Captain's shoulders. Kisuke turned around and in self-defense, had slapped the hand off his shoulder.

"Well-Well," said none other than a very drunk Captain Kroyaku, Shunsui and following him was a currently headache sporting, Jushiro Ukitake. "It seems that our friend here is a scaredy- _cat_. Just like Yoruichi!"

He was referring to that one time he had traumatized the poor shape-shifter.

 ** _*FLASHBACK*_**

 _"Come here kitty-kitty." slurred, once again, a drunk Kroyaku with a handful of catnip. "You know you want the Kitty-nip."_

 _Unbeknownst to the aroused Yoruichi in cat form and Kroyaku, Seated Officer Sajin Komamaura was about to turn the very same corner._

 _You can guess what happened after..._

 _It took Lieutenant Soi-Fon days to find her captain and it took Komamaura years of therapy from Unohana to recover from his breakdown. _

_He still has scars under that fluffy layer of fur..._

 ** _*END FLASHBACK*_**

Urahara was snapped out of his daze suddenly as Kroyaku snapped his fingers in his face. "Are you okay? Do we need to take you to Captain Unohana?"

Urahara blushed and shook his head as a smile slowly spread across his face. "I'm fine." he insisted.

"Are you sure? Your face is quite the shade of red and it looks like you are running a high fever." Unohana said scaring all of the unaware rowdy men.

Ukitake was the first to respond and with a red face as well he gave Unohana a 'good morning' while trying to remain calm in front of his crush.

Shunsui's face was red too but only because of the sake and nothing that he was currently aware of.

"Purdy lady!" yelled Kroyaku as he walked over to a passing seated officer. Ukitake ran after him as if he was a loose dog.

Unohana's soft pink lips were slightly parted and they slowly stretched into a grin as she realized Kroyaku.

 _'Those lips are so...beautiful. She alone is beautiful!'_

He couldn't stop himself from thinking about her.

He just wanted to reach for her soft hand and hold it like there was no tomorrow. But, that would've been creepy.

So, he settled for staring at her in admiration. Which would still be considered very odd.

"Anyway, how are you faring? This being your third year and all?" she said as she turned towards him.

Kisuke was flustered at her sudden attention which was fully directed at him.

"O-oh. I'm fine." Urahara said quickly.

Their little conversations weren't anything new. They had begun getting closer lately.

Retsu _desperately_ wanted to trust him.

' _He is nice and intelligent. And..well... handsome_ **.** _'_ she blushed as she looked at him and away quickly as she met his gaze. ' _Maybe... Maybe one day, I could trust him. He seems to trust me.'_

Unohana was desperately hoping that one day, she could tell him. About her and of course... her intimidating past.

"One day... _"_ Unohana muttered out-loud.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear you..." whispered Kisuke with a shaky voice.

He had heard her clearly but wanted to know what the beautiful wise lady was thinking.

Unohana tried to cover it up.

"Oh it's nothing. Just a ridiculous thought." she said waving her hand at him and turning slightly pink. But, on her pale skin, it was obvious that she was...

 _'S-she's blushing out of embarrassment... What if she likes...'_ thought Kisuke not allowing himself to finish his thoughts.

He chastised himself for believing-no...hoping that she would stoop so low as to have those emotional feelings for him.

' _Hope for the best, Prepare for the worst.'_ That was always his motto even when he was just a little soul. He was very pessimistic. Even at a young age.

"Anyway, wh-where are you off to?" asked Retsu trying to break the awkward silence.

"O-oh! Um, I'm off to go to Kuriya. The confectionery shop near the Second Division." Urahara was so flustered that he began telling her unnecessary.

"Really?" Retsu brightened up. " I love that place! Their sweets are so full of unique flavors. And I am someone who likes flavor..."

"Y-you can come with me if your not too busy reinforcing the entire Soul Society. Being our most important healer is a job even Yamamoto couldn't handle."

Unohana laughed and tried to hide her smile behind her soft hand when he suddenly grabbed it.

 _'Wh-what have I done..._ _'_ he panicked as Unohana looked at him in shock from his sudden actions.

"Sor-sorry. I just... I didn't want you to hide your smile. Your beautiful. No. W-wait. Your smile is. I mean you are beautiful but your smile is..." This was a difficult thing to clear up...

"Oh... It's alright. I don't mind." She lied...

She wasn't used to people making her heart rate increase, her hands sweaty, her stomach flutter, and her head spin.

She was in love and she knew it.

' _She's doesn't mind? What does that mean? Does she always hold people's hands? If so, whose?'_ Urahara felt a pang of hurt and... jealousy?

Kisuke was never jealous.

He didn't pay attention to the pounding in his head when Ukitake stared at Retsu. He didn't want to feel fear or anger whenever Kroyaku hugged her when he was drunk. He tried so hard to not glance at her direction whenever she was next to any other man.

' _She is not mine to protect. Not mine to keep and hold. And not mine to **love**.'_ Anytime he saw her in a situation like that, he always repeated that.

"Um, fa-farewell Kisuke." she had gently let go of his hand that was still in her soft grasp and shun-poed away to safety where her heart could beat in it's rapid pace and she could blush until it hurt.

"Good bye." Urahara said to no one in particular.

* * *

 **I think this could be my favorite Chapter as of now...**

 **Please Comment, your opinion means more than you think...**


	6. Chapter 6

**There will be time-skips... be warned!**

 **Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach.**

* * *

Their first kiss was in the fall of that same year. It was sudden and quite unexpected. Yet, at the same time...it told each other everything they needed to know.

They each took something out of the event that stuck with them for life.

She was invited to the Research and Development Institute. She still had not known the full reason as to why.

As she walked in, she saw Lieutenant Hiyori who, of course had a scowl.

But as Hiyori saw Unohana, her face brightened up greatly. Unohana had played a great mother-figure to the young girl after Krio Hikifune had left to join the Royal Squad.

"He's in the back, waiting Captain Unohana," She said with an smiling face. "for you. Hm, he was so excited to see you that he cleaned up a bit and displayed his best experiments. I wonder what he wants!"

"T-thank you Hiyori. But when you say it like that, it sounds-" Unohana was cut off from her sentence.

"Oh, Captain Unohana! How good, you're early! I expected you five minutes later.. I hope my Lieutenant isn't bothering you!" said Urahara who appeared out of nowhere with, like Hiyori, a large grin.

At the same time, he thought **'** _Today's the day I tell her.._ **'**

"Of course Hiyori is not bothering me. She's always good company" Retsu said as she hugged a grinning Hiyori to her hip.

"Ha, ha. Oi Urahara, you jealous?" Hiyori joked with an insulting face.

"That's good to hear that you two are getting along... Anyway, can you come here," he continued ignoring Hiyori's comment and reaching for Unohana's hand while blushing. "there's something I would like to show you... Retsu."

Their conversations were more easy-going and pretty soon, it was a natural thing to see that the two were always conversing. They were even on a first-name basis.

She allowed Kisuke to lead her to the back of the long corridor and entered the last door. As they left a smirking Hiyori who felt as if she was about to have a complete family figure pretty soon. She was...happy.

The pair of Captains entered a large, dark room only illuminated by a dark blue light. Retsu stopped to examine a small, clear dome with a beautiful rose that was blue with slight hints of green. It had a black-light on it.

Unohana supposed it was necessary for a rose like that to grow in the dark light...

"Come on," Urahara said to Retsu while lightly squeezing her hand. "we can see that later. What I want to show you is much more beautiful."

Unohana slowly trailed behind trying to savor her time with him and all of his wondrous experiments. They then walked into another room that only contained a vault. Kisuke swiftly entered a code and spun a large mechanism at the entrance of the door.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Unohana asked with concern and teasing in her voice."And why so many doors? Are you hiding something?" she giggled.

' _She...giggled? Retsu never giggles. What is it? Can she sense my nervousness?_ ' Urahara panicked and blushed while rubbing the back of his head.

"Uh- well, I want this to be a secret. I don't know how everyone will react. It's not really safe. But I can trust you!" the man said with bashfulness.

The raven-haired doctor grew serious and rest her hand on the end of her frontal braid. She twitched with disappointment and embarrassment directed towards herself and her mistrust.

' _W-Why can't I trust him? I will have to tell him everything when we are done here. Even if it means losing his respect and trust. But if I want a future …w-with h-him... I must be completely honest and...tell him. Even how I feel about him..._' Retsu sighed with a troubled face.

She opened her dark blue eyes, which had been shut in concentration. Her dark lashes fluttering open made him breathless and exited.

"Are...are you okay? Retsu?" asked Kisuke with concern and much worry.

"Yes. I'm fine. Please continue." She smiled up at him with those sorrowful blue eyes.

He gently opened the door and revealed a small glass box with,

' _A sphere...what is it?'_ Unohana thought with confusion. Then, she saw it closer.

She gasped and whispered "Oh it's so...exquisite! Did you make this?"

Urahara nodded with pride and placed it in her hand gently. The gentle contact sending shivers down both of their bodies and mixed signals to their heads.

"I made it but, I still do not understand it's full use or...well, basically I don't know what it does."

When it made contact with her palm, small moving lights quickened and moved in more random directions.

"That means you Spiritual Pressure is overpowering...But, I don't sense any of your Reiatsu." Urahara said snapping her out of her thoughts.

She just stared at him with surprise.

"Y-you noticed..."

"I-I meant to bring it up earlier but I really wanted to show you the Hogyoku."

' _Hogyoku? So that's it's name..._ ' Unohana pondered with fear.

And she didn't fear the mysterious orb's power...

She was scared for Kisuke.

 _'If someone deems his work a treat, he could be exiled. What would I do without him?'_

Unohana glanced up at Kisuke's kind eyes swelling with pride over the fact that she loved his work.

"Yes, I was concealing my Reiatsu. I didn't think you'd notice."

"C-Completely?" Urahara said with shock, catching her. "I didn't know that was possible!"

Retsu laughed and carefully handed the Hogyoku back to him and replied.

"Interesting, I didn't think creating beautiful technology that could ruin everything was possible either."

Urahara looked at her with shock. "H-How would you know if this was ' _slightly'_ dangerous just by looking at it for one minute?"

Retsu chuckled her amazing laugh and said "Oh Kisuke, you must learn that every magnificent thing can most likely kill you with mere ease."

She was referring to the Hogyoku. But the more her mind lingered on the thought, she realized it applied to herself as well. She was lying to herself each minute that she lived.

"I'll remember that." He muttered with a slight hint of humor as he placed the Hogyoku back in it's secretive place.

"Retsu...you wanted to see the rose right?"

Her face lit up even more as Kisuke closed the vault while looking at her expression in wonder. Retsu, out-of-nowhere, grabbed his calloused hand and hurriedly walked him over to the rose.

She was looking in wonder and when she glanced at Kisuke, she noticed he was very nervous.

"Is something wrong, Kisuke? You seem...bothered."

He took a step closer to her and grabbed both of her hands gently startling her. And in the back of his mind, it startled him as well.

"...K-k-Kisuke... What are you-"

"T-There's something I wan-need to tell you. I- Ever since I met you I- lov- Oh, screw it." he said as he cupped her shocked face and leaned down to her height in order to kiss her.

It was quick. But it told her everything he wanted her to know about himself.

He was about to back away in order to see her reaction after a few seconds when he thought she had registered his sudden movements.

"I-I'm sorry Retsu, I did that sudde-" he started to say but was cut off by her placing her soft finger on his mouth to silence him.

"Don't talk."

She had then pulled him down gently, but strongly enough for him to follow where this was going, and planted her delicate lips on his in a longer, more passionate kiss.

Eventually, he kissed back with an equal passion and wrapped his arms around her. Pulling her closer. So close he could feel her heartbeat. It was quite faint.

Either that or his beating heart's rhythm was louder than hers.

As they slowly pulled away, he tried to gaze into her eyes but she averted her gaze.

"The first one was better." Retsu whispered.

Urahara looked at her with love. That's it. Just plain simple love. But she's the one that made it divine and pure. The same went in Retsu's opinion. But Urahara didn't know.

"Retsu, w-what's wrong? Did I do...something? Do you regre-"

Once again, he was cut off by another soft kiss. And another on his cheek.

Finally when Urahara was stunned into submission by her love, she told him her secrets...

"Kisuke, I have to tell you something. I l-l-love you. I really do. And I do want to be a part of your future. But you have to know about me and my p-"

"Your past." Kisuke finished.

"Y-yes...Did you know?" Retsu asked with a hint of shamefulness.

"I do know about your past. There were rumors around back when I was a Third-Seat that you were a …criminal. But, I still fell in love. Because that was the past and you changed. You're a beautiful healer that is well-trusted and highly respected in the Soul Society...maybe everywhere. You can even intimidate Yamamoto!"

Retsu laughed and then looked at him seriously.

"I swear...that I will trust you with everything I have..."

In the spring of the next year, they got married.

* * *

 **It feels a little...banal**

 **Next chapter: Their life together. And people's reactions.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is (about) one year after the couple's first kiss. So yeah, there is a time jump. I will quote one of my friends: 'Read on!'**

 **Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach.**

* * *

They didn't have a big wedding. That disappointed a lot of people.

They couldn't afford everybody knowing that two of the strongest Captains were getting wed. That would lead to trouble and weakness in the future.

Yet somehow, by the end of the day, every Seated Officer knew that the two were married. All thanks to the notorious Shinigami Women's Association.

All that the two Captains did that technically officiated the marriage was asking Yamamoto and Central 46 for their blessing.

They also invited a few Captains and Lieutenants over to celebrate.

All in all, it was chaos when the Captains found out. In the beginning, the couple's close friends Yoruichi Shihion and Isshin Shiba were the only people who knew about the _arrangement_.

At a Captain's meeting, Yoruichi thought it would a great idea to shove Retsu in the middle of the empty space between all the Captains. Then in an _'oblivious'_ voice, Yoruichi asked "Is there anything you would like to say to conclude this meeting Captain Unohana?"

Urahara bit his fist at his wife's confused face in an attempt to conceal the laughter that would soon ensue.

"What's that Kisuke? Was there something you would like to add?" Yoruichi asked as Isshin, who was next to him pushed him forward as he snickered.

Urahara bravely turned to the front of the room and placed his hand behind his neck as he asked...

"Is alcohol allowed in here?"

He then pointed at Shunsui Kroyaku who was conveniently using the awkward situation as an opportunity to sip his Sake.

Where he got it from, to this day no one knows.

"What?! How did he get that past security?" Asked Captains Rojuro Otoribashi and Love Aikawa at the same time.

Kroyaku glared at Urahara for throwing him under the bus as every one reminisced about that awful time.

"One time that I throw up at a Captain's meeting and now I need a pat down every damn meeting?! What about that time Kirio Hikifune brought that cage in? Everyone forget about that?" groaned an outraged Kroyaku.

In less than five minutes, most of the Captains in the meeting hall were pointing out the other's issues. No one dared to address Retsu Unohana or Genrei Kuchiki. Yoruichi, who cared less about what anyone said to her grinned as Kensei Muguruma called a nervous Kisuke an old man and as Yoruichi herself was called a rat-eater.

"I'm around the same age as you." Urahara muttered as Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto ordered for silence.

"Speak Captains Unohana and Urahara. What is it you wanted to say?"

Urahara took another step forward and bluntly asked...

"May I gain permission to marry Captain Retsu Unohana?"

Instead of everyone looking at Urahara in shock, they all directed their attention to Unohana as she sheepishly backed away with her usually pale face now a vivid red shade.

Everyone in the room suddenly shouted "You're marrying HIM?!"

Urahara's smile dissipated as he glared at everyone in annoyance. Especially Kensei for calling him an 'Old Man'. "Yes, I'm marrying Retsu... Why...you jealous?" said a snobby Urahara. He'd been spending too much time with Hiyori...

That sentence caused a riot of infatuated men to attack Urahara.

Captains Unohana, Yoruichi, and Kuchiki backed up as all of the rest of the captains started to fight and bicker.

"Such a shame," said an on-looking Genrei Kuchiki. "I was going to try to arrange a marriage between you and my grandson, Byakuya."

Unohana only stared at the man in shock as Yoruichi draped her arm around her and yelled above the noise "No. I think that wouldn't have been as entertaining as this shit!"

Suddenly out of nowhere, all Unohana heard was,

" _Flower Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer Katen Kyotsu_!"

Everyone stared at Kroyaku who was now armed with his Shikai as he told everyone to back away slowly and started listing requests.

"First, I want an unlimited amount of alcohol.

Second, I want to ban the Prohibition of alcohol in this dump..."

By the time this was happening, Yamamoto had walked out sporting a massive migraine.

 _After a while..._

"...Forty-fifth of all...Was that right?" Shunsui had asked Ukitake who was urging him to put his Zanpakuto down.

"No, you were on sixty." replied an honest Ukitake.

Retsu Unohana was on her way to the door to try to escape when none-other than Shinji Hirako noticed her. He squirmed his way out of the (STILL) fighting crowd and ran up to her.

"Hey Unohana... Is it true? Are you really going to marry him? He's a slacker who is always late to meetings. He was twenty minutes late for this one!"

Unohana was slightly offended. _You **NEVER** get Unohana offended even if it's only a little. If you loved yourself and were content with your life, you wouldn't pull this stunt that Hirako did. _

"Am I supposed to act as if you're not a slacker...Shinji Hirako? Now, I suggest that you get back to your childish fight Captain." said an evil-smiling Retsu.

Shinji's face paled greatly and he backed away into a corner. There, he curled himself up into a fetal position and sniffled.

Retsu Unohana walked out the door to go to her calming barracks. Everyone turned toward Shinji and showed concern for the grown man.

"Sh-Shinji...are-you okay?" asked Ninth Division Captain Kensei Muguruma as he nudged the crying man with his foot.

Nobody except Isshin Shiba, Yoruichi Shihoin, and Kisuke Urahara would dare tease Unohana after that.

* * *

 **(A/N) I was trying to go for Humor. I don't know if it worked...**

* * *

Unohana was sitting on her porch and quietly sipping soothing tea when suddenly Urahara's infamous assistant Mayuri Kurotsuchi approached her with a large frown.

She saw him out of the corner of her eye and turned to face him.

" _You again..._ " she said with a hint of vengeful thoughts in her head. Mayuri rolled his eyes and sat down next to her.

"I already said I was sorry for sending all of those specimen to the Fourth last week."

"Patients. The're still recuperating. And it was a month ago."

Mayuri looked confused. "Really...it was that long ago? That's odd, it was just a _small_ amount of a deadly virus."

"Why are you here?" Retsu said changing the subject.

"Well, I just came by to ask the question everyone's been asking."

Mayuri and Unohana had a...let's just say _undefined_ relationship. Like every friendship, it had it's ups and downs.

Mostly downs.

But they got along when necessary and Mayuri always tried to beat her at everything. Although it was not a faint-hearted feat to challenge the Captain of the Fourth.

Unohana sighed "Yes, I am going to marry him. That's how everyone's been mentioning him whenever I am around. What is so wrong about me marrying him? What went wrong? I mean Central 46 agreed with the marriage after I told them that I loved him. And truly, I do."

"Come on, it can't be _that_ bad. I heard that Kisuke was given an important mission to display his responsibility. Must be top class or something of that kind because Yamamoto assigned it to him _specifically_."

Retsu started tearing up.

"He *sniffle* was ordered to take care of a goldfish. a GOLDFISH."

Mayuri started dying of laughter and then stopped suddenly as he realized something...

"Are you...CRYING?"

Retsu wiped away the tears with her long sleeve and answered with simplicity.

"Yes I am... Don't worry about it. It's just the hormones."

"Hormones? W-what do you mean _hormones_? W-wait...are you currently bearing a human child in your womb?" asked Mayuri in shock.

"Well, that's basically what pregnancy is so... _yes_?"

"Well, who is the other parental guardian of this odd creation?"

Unohana looked at him with an ' _Are you serious?_ ' face. "Who else would it be? Who else do I have a relationship with?"

Mayuri gasped even more but soon died of laughter.

"That moron?! Does he know? Does anyone else know?"

"N-No, I haven't told him yet. I wanted it to be a surprise. Only you and Head-Captain Yamamoto know of this." She said addressing her child. "Do not tell anyone. I only trusted you because if any thing were to try to harm the child, it would be you trying to dissect me. So, I am telling you now before you try to _'volunteer'_ me for another failed experiment of yours. Now leave me in peace to think."

She decided to tell her husband later at a more reasonable time.

* * *

 **Since there are occasionally those questions that leave someone in a cliff hanger, I thought I should indulge in some high-class originality!**

 **How will Urahara react to the news of a child? What does the mischievous Shinigami Women's Association have up their sleeves? What will happen to the gold-fish?**

 **Find out more in the next few Chapters... **

**Thank You for reading this far. Reviews=Better Story=More stories.**

 **Your opinion matters greatly.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo ...no one else.**

 **This isn't really going to focus on Unohana and Urahara. Sorry. But I hope a few of you out there will like it.**

 **I am trying to stick with the timeline so there will be a few changes in clubs.**

* * *

Unohana was walking over to the Twelfth Squad's Barracks in order to meet her husband for lunch. Neither of them were busy so there was extra time to spend together.

The two had recently gotten married by the official Shinigami Standard.

In the Human-World, one would compare it to being married lawfully and not with a formal wedding.

Although they did want an _official_ wedding. All of the members of the recently formed Shinigami Women's Association knew this fact thanks to Yoruichi who only wanted the best for the couple.

So, their president Lieutenant Mashiro Kuna decided to throw the newly-weds a surprise party.

"A what?" asked Lieutenant Lisa Yadomaru who was eating sweet candy from a large bowl in the middle of their very own round table.

"...I believe she said 'L _et's throw Captain Unohana a surprise party_ '." said a tiny Nanao Ise with a book in her lap.

Lisa was sitting next to Nanao and helping her read the large book.

Even though Nanao didn't need the extra help, she liked spending time with her role-model.

All in all, these were the people in the S.W.A:

- **Mashiro Kuna** : The president and very energetic founder of the S.W.A.

- **Lisa Yadomaru** : Vice-President of the S.W.A. Not by choice.

- **Hiyori Sarugaki** : Was dragged and forced to join by Lisa who specifically said _'I ain't going down alone'_ as she tackled Hiyori to recruit her.

- **Nanao Ise** : Invited to join a Book Club...Was surprised as she walked in only to find herself joining the S.W.A. and not a Book Club.

- **Nemu Kurotsuchi** : The youngest member only beating Nanao by one year, she was pressured to join by her father who wanted her to try to gain human emotion and socialize.

- **Rangiku Matsumoto** : A surprising new member, Matsumoto only joined to escape her perverted Captain, Isshin Shiba. She also tried to escape her paper-work which then led all of the work to be assigned to the young Hitsaguya Toshiro.

- **Retsu Unohana** : Supervising Chairwoman (Unbeknownst to her, she would hold the same position when Yachiru Kusajishi took over). She was practically their mom and made sure they didn't burn down the Seireitei. And the Rukongai. Again. In fact, she was ordered by Yamamoto to _'keep a close eye on the young troublemakers'_.

- **Shihoin Yoruichi** : One of the only few people (that was not a founder) who joined the groupie willingly. When asked why she joined, she simply responded that she was bored. Her and her Clan are the main Sponsors of the odd group. In fact, she was the person that gifted the club their secret meeting room in the Kuchiki Manor. Against the wishes of the teenager, Byakuya Kuchiki.

- **Sui-Feng** (called _'little bee'_ by Yoruichi)- Also willingly joined once she discovered that Yoruichi had joined. She only trusts her Captain and is very secretive. Mashiro tried many times to gain her trust but failed. _Many times_.

This was their group of delinquents (excluding a few). They were a family.

Of course all families have issues but they got over it. Mainly because their issues were always solved with sweets...

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I think they make a cute couple. I don't know why everyone hates them." said Hiyori.

Lisa sighed as she popped another candy into her mouth.

"No one hates _them_ Hiyori, they hate _him_. They're just jealous that he can get a hot babe like Captain Unohana and none of them can't even impress a girl. At least, that's what my perverse Captain said."

Matsumoto nodded her head in agreement but widened her eyes as she recalled something. Pulling on Lisa's sleeve, she spoke "Um... Lisa? What about the bets we made at the first club meeting. Shouldn't Captain Unohana's bet be concluded since she's been married?"

Nemu turned around, slid open a secret compartment and pulled out an aged box.

"Ohh yea! I remember these. Everyone but Captain Unohana placed bets on who would end up with who." muttered Yoruichi as she pulled off the lid and carefully pulled out a yellowed paper with a scribbled name ' _Captain Unohana_ _'_ ** _._** She unfolded it and read out loud "For Captain Unohana, Mashiro voted Captain Ukitake, Lisa voted Captain Ukitake, Hiyori voted Kisuke Urahara (they voted before he was Captain), Nanao voted... **Captain Otoribashi**? That was random why?"

Everyone looked at Nanao in confusion as she answered shyly "Well. they're both pretty graceful so I thought they would make a cute couple."

Everyone agreed that they would be alright if they were together.

Moving on.

"Anyway, Nemu voted Lieutenant Aizen and although he gives me the creeps, I do think he likes her."

Everyone nodded.

"Matsumoto voted Kensei...that was an odd choice." Yoruichi said as Matsumoto shrugged.

"I voted Kisuke, and my sweet Little Bee voted...Captain Kroyaku? Why the hell would you do that?! They are complete opposites!"

Sui-Feng simply shrugged and said "Opposites attract. Besides, who else thinks they would be cute together?" she asked as she and the rest of the members begrudgingly raised their hands.

Yoruichi huffed and stuck her tongue out at her little bee.

"Teenagers nowadays, they don't know love when they see it..."

"Lady Yoruichi don't do that! Someone may see you with that expression."

"Either way, even if those couples are cute, Hiyori and Yoruichi won by choosing Captain Urahara." Lisa grumbled as she handed Hiyori and the cat-woman 1,000 Kan (Shinigami's form of money).

Suddenly, it was very quiet. Mashiro was the first to speak up.

"Ya' know, know that we read those out-loud, I don't ship Captain Unohana and Captain Urahara any more."

Glumly and quietly, everyone but Hiyori nodded in agreement.

"I still ship them. In order to completely see the blossoming relationship between the two Captains, you must see their romantic moments." grinned the Lieutenant of the Twelfth. "And I saw their first kiss!" she bragged.

Suddenly, she was pinned down with Kido. And none-other than Kisuke Urahara was standing at the doorway with a full fishbowl under his arm.

"Now, now Hiyori, I sincerely doubt they want to hear any of _that_ nonsense! Oh, by the way," he began, addressing all of them. "I brought you a mascot! I even created a portable fishbowl!"

He put the fishbowl down in the middle of their meeting table as if nothing happened.

"Kisuke, as your former Captain, I am ordering you to let her go so that she can tell us the _very_ important story."

Hiyori, who was in the middle of all the commotion was whispering the private story to the other female members even though she was tied up.

All unbeknownst to Urahara.

Yoruichi was just stalling for them. It was all part of their master plan...

"Aw! That's so cute!" squealed a smiling Mashiro as Hiyori finished the story.

Kisuke whipped his head around to Mashiro and the other girls gathered tightly around Hiyori.

"Shoo! Shoo! No more embarrassing stories Hiyori!" Urahara waved his hand to disperse the girls as he unbounded Hiyori.

As everyone gossiped, he felt slight tugging on his Captain haori.

He looked down to see the very timid Nanao Ise. He squatted down to see eye to eye with her and could tell she was a smart girl by looking into those large dark blue eyes.

Urahara had always wanted kids but he was too embarrassed to ask his wife if they could raise children together. It would've been like a child asking his or her mother for candy.

"Captain Urahara, how did you know that you loved Captain Unohana?"

Urahara was taken aback and thought. Really, he thought and he hesitated as he told her.

"Well, that's a difficult question. I feel like I loved her before I knew her. In fact, I feel like I've known her all my life. I suppose some people can call us soulmates but I feel like we are equals. Friends that can trust each other. I can't tell you specifically why or when I knew I loved Retsu. All I know is two answers. What do I love about her? Everything. When did I know? Always."

As he got up, he realized everyone heard him and that everyone was quiet.

Before things got even more awkward, he said a quick good-bye and shun-poed away.

Mashiro started crying. A lot.

"I want a h-husband like that. They are perfect for each other!" sobbed Mashiro.

"Hah, I told you! True love..." said a tearing up Hiyori.

Nemu was deep in thought. _'What was that feeling? Do I dare say it was...satisfaction?'_

Lisa and Hiyori were determined to give Captain Unohana and Urahara the best surprise-wedding even if it cost them their lives.

Nanao was skimming her book, not really understanding what was happening.

Of course, she never really did understand what was happening when it came to _these_ people...

Sui-Feng had a total new-found respect for Urahara and Unohana and she too was determined to give the couple a good kick-off wedding.

First she had to do a little research...

Heck, even the goldfish _and Yoruichi_ were touched.

Yoruichi was never emotional...Unless there was catnip involved.

All anyone knew was that the two Captains were perfect for each other.

And that they _had_ to give them their well-earned dream wedding no matter what...

And that there had to be cake.

* * *

 **Next Chapter... A party and cake.**

 **(And does one know where to get cake?)**

 **Reviews are appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

 **Sorry it took me a while...enjoy!**

* * *

The party was set.

Although Unohana nor Urahara knew about the plan, almost every other Captain, Lieutenant, Seated Officers, Noble Clan, and any other Soul Reaper knew about it. And believed the idea to lead to disasters.

The Shinigami Women's Association, on the other hand, thought the idea would be a kick-off for the couple's wedding.

The month of April was the perfect time for the certain affair and so it was.

While Head Captain Yamamoto successfully distracted the two targets with a Captain's meeting, the S.W.A with the help of the Fourth and Twelfth Squadrons decorated the Second Division Courtyard with an over-dose of streamers and balloons.

Of course, the great Captains of the Gotei Thirteen were not so great at keeping secrets ..well.. **secret.**

"Hey Jushiro... did you hear about th-"

Yoruichi Shihoin shunpoed in front of Kroyaku, swiftly placed her hand in front of his face and Kroyaku fainted.

"...So the loss of most utility in the Fifth Squad has..."

Everyone looked at the Head Captain with false attention but Unohana leaned over to glance at Urahara as he met her gaze and they smirked and rose their eyebrows in speculation.

 _To the Second Division's Courtyards..._

"Oi, Mashiro! We can't decorate _everything_ in pink."

Lisa took pink streamers from said girl and threw them in the heaping pile of pink .

"So-um...What do I do with this? Hiyori told me to tie these up to anything I see." Nanao held up a balloon that said _'It's a Girl! Congrats.'_.

"Are you serious?! Hiyori! Where the hell are you?!"

Just then, Hiyori Sarugaki popped out from under a nearby pile of pink streamers and a mix of everything else.

"What do you want Lisa? I was sleeping. You know, streamers are actually soft. And you can use a balloon as a pillow."

Lisa glared at Hiyori.

"Oh. Well, _you're_ angry...at..me. Heh, heh. What did I do?"

 _Back to the Captain's Meeting..._

"...and that concludes our meeting. You are dismissed."

The Captains breathed a sigh of relief and headed towards the door. In the quiet halls, Unohana gracefully tiptoed to Urahara and grasped his soft, yet calloused hand.

"I wonder what that was all about." She muttered with her suave lips.

Kisuke embraced his dear wife and kissed the top of her head before responding.

"I don't know but I do know is that whatever it is they are planning, they aren't done."

 _Courtyards..._

"Damn it! Power through it! we need to get this done **NOW**!"

Yoruichi, who was on top of the giant pink mound was leading the way and directing everyone with a panicked expression on her usually calm face.

 _'Damn I hope Kisuke can be observant and not come here...'_

 _To the Happy Couple. Unohana's Fourth Division..._

"Man, it sure is vacant here." Kisuke said as Unohana and him were sitting outside drinking fresh tea.

"Yes, apparently everyone had to go to a check-up at the Twelfth Division. Which is humorous because the Twelfth Division is deserted as well."

Urahara reached over and stroked his wife's soft face.

"You really don't have to tell any one about our little daughter."

She placed her hand over his and whispered in a cracked voice.

"You know we do my dearest."

Unohana the took her hands and placed them on his lap as they sat in the sweet comfort of silence.

"Retsu?"

"Yes?"

"What am I to you? I mean... how do you see me?"

"I see you as the manifestation of every hope, dream, comfort, and desire that I have. How do you see me?"

"You," he pinned her hair behind her ear. "are the fire and I am the sea. We are equals yet we balance each other like a dagger in a soft-spoken woman's hands."

"Like me..."

 _"Yes, like you. Just like you."_


	10. Chapter 10

**This Chapter is basically a ''short'' story of how Urahara reacted to the big news...**

 **Disclaimer: Tite Kubo=owns Bleach.**

* * *

 _Date: Around the time of the Eighth Chapter..._

Unohana was walking over to the Twelfth Squad's Barracks in order to meet her husband for lunch...

They had decided to take a long walk after their 'date'.

"Retsu, I don't mean to offend you but..."

Urahara was holding his wife's hand and she was leaning on his shoulder while they walked around the Seireitei. She had directed her full attention on his maddeningly blushing face.

"Yes? What is it you would like to say?"

"I just- I mean you kind of...Y-you ate a lot..today. I mean more than usual... You're skinny! But not **too** thin. Y-you just...something's off. Are you feeling okay."

Urahara was struggling greatly at getting this simple sentence out whilst not trying to embarrass or anger his wife. Which was a difficult task to handle.

Unohana stared at him blankly as she fluttered her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

She innocently asked this question as she walked away, sipping a smoothie.

He rushed to catch up with her as he wrapped his arms around her torso, stopping her from walking away.

"I mean you ate a...surprising amount of food today. And yesterday. You hardly eat this much food in a short period of time. Unless..."

 _'He's getting suspicious...'_ Unohana thought with a glint in her eyes.

"Unless you work is taking a toll on you. From now on, I will accompany you to lunch. I will make sure you are eating healthy."

Unohana giggled and turned around in Urahara's arms. She was about to embrace him when Shunsui (who was sporting a hang-over) dragged himself over to the couple.

"Unohana. No wait. Captain Urahara... Right?"

Unohana shook her head with a smirk.

"While you were passed out at our last meeting, we agreed that my name will be the same to avoid this kind of confusion."

"But this normally happens to us nonetheless." said a grinning Urahara.

"I understand. I'm still a little...drowsy? How's the kid by the way?"

Unohana's eyes grew wide and she felt compelled to do herself justice with a kick to the face.

"Shunsui...I think you are still drunk..."

"Huh? No it's fine, you don't have to worry my sweet flower! I'm not drunk. I just have a massiv-"

"You. Are. Still. Drunk."

"Yup, I can't even see right... Are there two of you? Cause I see three... Bye. I uh...I gotta drink my problems away..."

He quickly shun-poed away to drink more. He was serious about drinking more.

"What was that about?" asked a curious, smiling Urahara.

"Nothing that would concern us my dear..."

He wrapped his arm around her front, stopping her pursuit once more.

"Retsu, tell me what's bothering you. Remember what you said to me all those years ago? You told me that you'd trust me with everything. Remember? I need you to trust me now my love."

Retsu nodded slowly with shock and admiration in her eyes. She was feeling a mix of emotions. She was feeling exhausted for some odd reason as well.

 _'Of all the men I know, he is the only one who makes me feel this blend of emotions.'_

"Well...To be honest, I am pregnant."

The last thing she saw was her husband's shocked face...Then she fainted.

He quickly caught her and knew that it was hopeless to try and wake her up. He knew that she had been overworking herself.

He hoisted her unto his back and was mildly surprised at her light weight. As he walked, he was overcome with joy.

He, Kisuke Urahara, was going to be a father!

Urahara would've jumped into the air in joy if it had not been for his sleeping wife on his back.

As he walked towards the Fourth Division, he couldn't help but grin until his cheeks hurt. By the time he had passed the Sixth Division, he was already thinking of names for girls. He had already finished with the names for boys.

He felt a soft stirring on his back. His wife had woken up.

"Do you want me to put you down?" He asked. In all honesty, he really didn't want her to go. He'd miss her warmth...

"No. Carry me a little while longer..."

He smiled even more and fixed her place on his back.

Continuing his march onward, he continued his thoughts, listing all the names he liked...

 _'Now where was I...Ah yes, Aiko, Etsuko, Yuina, Jin, Junko...'_

He walked with a beat of happiness that caused people to look at him in wonder.

It was quite an odd sight to behold...

Two content Captains who were in a small world of their own. And while the most fearful Captain in the Soul Society rested with her eyes closed and a smile on her face, the ever rowdy and clumsy Kisuke Urahara was carrying her on his back as he looked calm and ever so tranquil.

 _'Passing onlookers might think they were married_!' giggled a passing Seated-Officer.

Many people were whispering with a faint blush tinted on their cheeks. No one seemed to mind the odd sight. In fact, most people welcomed it with laughter-filled eyes.

A few shops waved at the couple and tried to invite them to dine.

"Kisuke..."

Urahara looked back at his relaxed wife as she sighed in content.

"...I'm hungry."

Laughing, he reminded her that she had just recently ate.

She laughed with him as he carried her with care and ease.

"I was joking! I wouldn't want to empty your pockets my dearest!"

As Urahara walked on, he began to tell her his ideas for names. As she listened, she smiled and closed her eyes. She then rested her head on his back, listening to his voice as it reverberated in her ears.

She perked up at a few names he mentioned. One in particular stood out.

"Such a lovely name..."

He looked back at her and smiled.

"Well then. Now we know what our child would be named if it's a girl."

Unohana nodded in agreement.

"Ururu."

* * *

 **It took a while for me to update...**

 **Hope you liked this Chapter. Thanks for reading this far...**

 **There might be a few spelling errors. Feel free to correct me.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for reading. Sorry it took me a while to update (even if you don't care).**

 **I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I can take ideas for the plot or Character Development if there is anybody willing to do so. If you think that the story is fine as it is, reviews are still appreciated (but I can live without them).**

 **Disclaimer: Tite Kubo.**

* * *

 _Back to the Present._

 _With Unohana and Urahara..._

The couple had still been relaxing on the balcony of the Fourth Squad's Barracks when a figure shun-poed in front of them, surprising the two.

"S-Sui-Feng...You scared m-"

Urahara was rudely cut off from finishing his sentence by the Lieutenant of the Second who only addressed Retsu.

"Captain Unohana, I apologize for rudely interrupting your time with your...husband. But Lady Yoruichi is in need of your assistance. Please, come with me. You may bring your spouse, Captain Urahara."

 _'Sui-Feng is so strict and serious,'_ concluded Urahara. _'Hasn't she ever had a normal moment in her childhood?'_

Out of nowhere, Kisuke's fatherly instincts kicked in even though it was way too early... (Might as well get a head-start)

In less than a minute, Urahara had wrapped his arms around Sui-Feng and hoisted her up on his back. She tried to escape from the sudden entrapment but to no avail.

Unohana simply stared with wonder at what had caused the sudden action.

"Okay my dear wife, let's go help Yoruichi."

"W-what the... Put me down! What are you doing? Stop this at once! I am a Lieutenant of the Thirteen Court Guard!"

Urahara grinned and remarked with serious honesty.

"I'm going to carry you on my back. It'll give you a break. As a young girl, you shouldn't be so stressed out. And even though exercise is good for you, at this age you shouldn't be over-exerting yourself. So, I will give you a ride over to Yoruichi."

Sui-Feng silenced after a moment of complaint and Unohana was tearing up.

 _'I'm being over-emotional. But he will be an amazing parent.'_

"My father used to do this... It always made me feel normal. Like I wasn't a Noble or a part of the Stealth Force..."

Urahara walked onward with a tint of a smile on his face.

Unohana noted their interaction and how the young Lieutenant began relaxing on his shoulder and talked like a normal teenager with angst.

How it was supposed to be...

When out of nowhere, the teenager Lieutenant of the Second began crying. Her small body wracked with sobs as Urahara put her down in front of him and hugged her.

Throughout all of it, Retsu stood by, shedding some silent tears herself.

 _'The poor girl is full of stress. Her job and priorities are getting to her. Usually, the presence of Yoruichi calms her. But, she must have been too ashamed to tell her Captain due to her Clan's duty of loyalty to the higher Shihoin Clan...'_

Retsu looked down at her small stomach and gently placed her hand on it. Her eyes widened as she felt a _tiny_ tingle of reiatsu on the tip of her fingertips.

Her creamy hand brushed her body once more and dropped to her side.

Urahara noticed the goofy smile on her face and he saw when her hand was on her abdomen. He gently released Sui-Feng and handed her a handkerchief to wipe her tear-stained face. He then straightened his back and pulled Unohana over into a nuzzling hug.

"And what, may I ask, are you so happy about my lady?"

"My, you do seem in a hugging mood today." his lovely wife joked.

Sui-Feng recomposed and also straightened herself with an authoritative stance. But something changed in her...

She was standing straighter and with a happy and relaxed spiritual pressure.

Unohana hid a smile and beckoned the Lieutenant over.

"Lieutenant Sui-Feng, please come over here."

Sui-Feng strode over with an awkwardness about her. She didn't want to interrupt the couple and especially didn't want to talk to the intimidating Captain of the Fourth.

Unohana reached out and took her hand and gently pulled her closer, surprising both Urahara and Sui-Feng.

"You will need to focus. Place your hand right...here. And close your eyes and concentrate."

Urahara, realizing his wife's intention, smirked and was filled with the pride of a father.

Sui-Feng's eyes widened at the realization of Unohana's status.

"You are... pregnant? When did you... How long have you... Are Captains allowed to have kids?"

Unohana threw a worried glance at Urahara and responded.

"We are not completely certain that the Gotei Thirteen would exactly... _ **approve**_ of the idea of two Captains having a child. The Central 46 would most likely believe that the responsibility of a child between Captains would prove as a distraction from our real duties. That is why I trust you to keep our...situation a secret. Only Yoruichi, Captain Shiba, and Head-Captain Yamamoto are aware. We were told that the Head-Captain would not tell any Soul Society official."

The young girl grew a serious expression and gave a curt nod.

Remembering their true objective, they took the short route and decided to shunpo to the Second Division.

 _Second Division's Barracks...Around the same time..._

Everything fell apart at the last minute. So, everything that was previously "glued" to the wall, was now in a heap in the middle of the floor.

"Move it people! We need to get this done!"

Yoruichi was directing the whole operation standing like a conquistador on top of the streamer pile. While Isshin Shiba was simply sleeping at the foot of the pile.

Everything was chaotic and messy. The Shinigami Women's Association was scattered and panicking. **Everything** was a different shade of pink yet somehow, nothing matched.

"Yes, pink everywhere... Oi, Isshin! Wake up. You need to see this!"

Yoruichi jumped down from the pile of streamers and landed on Captain Shiba's stomach in her cat form, discarding her Captain's Haori on top of the descending mound of streamers.

"Get your naked ass off of me." He groaned without looking at her. He didn't even open his eyes.

"Oh Isshin, stop being a lazy idiot and look at my pink creation. And I am technically not naked. My luxurious fur is the only barrier between me and the air."

Isshin stood up, while knocking Yoruichi off his torso, an looked around at the pinkness of the room.

Yawning and acting casually, he looked down at the cat and only muttered this...

"What the hell did you do? Why's everything..."

"Pink?" finished Yoruichi.

"Well, I was going to say messy."

"Why are you so glum today? Anyway, I did a little sneaking around the Fourth and discovered the gender of the child. You can tell what my amazing idea was..."

Isshin's eyes widened in shock and then slanted in annoyance.

"Sneaky pest... Wouldn't _someone_ realize that the theme of the party is this Baby...event? And do you honestly think they want to know their kid's gender?

"Well, we will find out. Here they come now..."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. If anything is wrong, please tell me. I didn't really spell check...**

 **Question: Should I try to add more romantic scenes between anyone other than Unohana and Urahara? If so, who would you all prefer? It has to be someone who was in the Soul Society for the past hundred years...**


	12. Chapter 12

**I truly hope that this story is not as boring as I see it. Please enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: Tite Kubo. That one amazing artist...**

* * *

The room was a mess.

That, was obvious. The first thing any sane person would notice would be pink. Nothing but a sea of puce, lilac, magenta, and at least twenty other shades of the bright color.

The second thing the lovebird Captains noticed was a bra. A bra that belonged to a certain cat. Everyone was too busy trying to read the parents' expression to notice the black, lacy lingerie hanging in the middle of everything.

They didn't even bother to point it out to the expectant crowd. All in all, it was a miraculous sight. In a way, it was a moment in which was never forgotten. In a bad way. In a very bad way...

As everyone crowded around Unohana and Urahara to congratulate the couple (even though they've been married for a couple months), Unohana was dragged away by Shihoin Yoruichi, Seinoske Yamada and a couple other nurses from the Fourth.

Of course, Urahara noticed this and knew that she'd be safe in the hands of the shy and humble Fourth Division. Although as she did glance back at him, he winked at her and as no one was looking, he stuck his tongue out at her in a teasing manner.

As she gasped in mock-shock, he too was pulled away by his male co-workers and people from his squad.

Pretty soon, Retsu and Kisuke were pulled into separate rooms and treated with the care of a bride and groom.

They were placed in separate rooms and dressed fancily.

Retsu Unohana was dressed in a silk kimono with Sakura trees sown into the hem. A light pink obi sash was tied around her waist which showed her surprisingly slim figure.

Although she was pregnant, her body was skinny. Yoruichi pointed out that she had curves in all the right places. That made her blush and loosen up the tight sash which was then tightened by Yoruichi who whispered advice to her.

"Show your curves now before the belly comes in."

That successfully made Unohana more self-conscious...

* * *

 **Sorry short Chapter. Next I'll make Urahara's preparations...**

 **Good reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it takes me a while to update. There have been a few issues and distractions. Updates will take longer and possibly be shorter. But I will try to add more to this story. I'm making it up as I go along.**

 **Disclaimer: Tite Kubo.**

* * *

He usually despised the very idea of getting 'dressed up'. The uncomfortable clothing, the precision needed, and most of all...the comments.

They came from every direction. Usually from females who somehow came to the conclusion that Kisuke Urahara, the honorable Captain of the Twelfth, looked 'cute'.

But, in this occasion, Kisuke was not minding the fancy clothing being forced upon him now. No, he was focused on the idea that grown men were preparing him.

 _'Those traitors...'_ Urahara thought jokingly as he glared at Seated Officers from his very own Division.

Isshin Shiba stood by, watching this catastrophe. He was laughing at every face his friend made.

 _'Eh, he's a grown man. He'll get over it...'_

 _'They are grown men. Why are they doing this?'_ Kisuke looked up at the ceiling of the Second Division's Barracks in hopes that something, just anything might occur to stop the embarrassing scene.

As if his prayers have been answered, there was commotion at the doorway. Everyone suddenly stopped and devoted their attention to the door to see what the distraction was.

It was Sui-Feng.

With a camera.

"Master Yoruichi demands a photo of Captain Urahara while being forced to try on formal wear."

Urahara looked at Isshin with pleading eyes. _'Please don't let her, Please don't let her, Please don't let h-'_

"Permission granted. Take as many as you'd like. And I must see those pictures when you are finished. Men! Resume previous duties!"

"Yes Captain!" they all shouted.

* * *

 **I apologize again to those following this story. It will take a while to update. You are all awesome.**

 **Next, they get "married"!**


End file.
